Love, Cars, and Triangles
by Sgt.TamaBlaze
Summary: What happens when Kouta gets in a car accident and awakes to Minami whos hysterical about it. and realizes hes in love with her? What if Minami realizes she likes Kouta as more than a friend? Why is Akihisa so mad when Kouta tells him he likes Minami. Will Mizuki ever improve at cooking? KoutaXMinami Rated T because I don't trust myself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: lunch, school, and cars

**Note: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me for any mistakes I will probably make. For this story I will not be using Japanese surnames (hope I got the name right) because to be completely honest I don't really understand them so they will call each other by their first names. Lastly this is a Kouta X Minami, story so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Baka and Test summon the beasts**

Time to start

~~Chapter 1: Lunch, school and cars

(Minami's POV)

It was a Bright spring day at fumizuki academy and "Iron Man" was torturing the students of class F with a lesson on some of the most basic math problems that made me want to rip out my hair. I glance over to Mizuki to see that she was no longer paying attention to the lesson, but was staring dreamily at Aki. I followed her gaze to see that he wasn't paying attention either. He was staring boredly at the window of our classroom. Since he was sitting by the window the sun caught his face at just the right angle to make him seem like he was glowing. Suddenly I realized that I was staring at him and felt a surge of heat rush to my cheeks as I swiftly looked away. As soon as I stopped blushing I heard the bell ring for lunch and the class dispersed with exasperated sighs and "THANK GOD!"s.

While the rest of the class left I packed up my things and walked over to Mizuki who was standing up to go. "Hi Mizuki, would you like to walk with me to the roof?". She smiled sweetly at me but then looked disappointed.

"Sorry Minami, but I have to get my lunch from my locker. I'll meet you there, again sorry."She replied sadly.

"It's okay. See you then."I said a bit disappointed myself. After we parted ways I caught up to Hideyoshi in the hallway and walked up to the roof with he-him. Once we made it up I saw Yuuji trying to back away from Shouko as she tried to feed him. Those two are such a great couple! I look around a bit more to see that Aki was whispering to the ninja pervert and trading money for- wait a minute… THAT BAKA IS BUYING PICTURES! I adjust my position so I can see what the pictures are of but because of the distance I have to squint to see them. When I am able to identify who was in the pictures I felt rage and a bit of embarrassment flow through me. Aki was buying pictures of me in my waitress uniform. How the sneaky perv got them I have no idea but I can see that they had finished their little "deal" and Aki was looking at the pictures with a slight nosebleed. That's when Kouta saw me and decided to disappear for a while because I was marching towards them with my fist clenched itching to punch them. When Aki finally noticed that I was coming he hid the pictures in his jacket and turned towards me with a nervous smile with his hands out in defense. Normally I would gush over how cute he looked when he was nervous but right now I was too angry to think of anything but HURT HIM. As soon as he was within reaching distance, I grabbed him and started to bend his spine.

"AHH MINAMI YOU'RE BREAKING MY SPINE!"He yelped.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PERVERT NOW GIMME THOSE PICTURES." I growled. After bending him some more he caved and reluctantly handed me the pictures. I snatched them and scanned them over. I was amazed by how good they were even though they were perverted. "Thank you, now I will dispose of these."His eyes then widened and he tried to make a grab for them.

"NOO I PAYED GOOD MONEY FOR THO- AHH STOP MY ARM'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" before he could even finish his sentence I had grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back while tackling him and sitting on his back. Sometime during this Kouta Had silently returned and was lying on the ground with his camera trying to get a picture of under my skirt. As I increased pressure on Aki's arm, a gust of wind slipped by and lifted my skirt a little bit which was enough for the pervert to see into it. Before he could snap the picture he got a massive nosebleed and was now lying on the ground twitching as he lost pools of blood.

Surprised I let go of Aki and he quickly hopped up and held Kouta's head up while hysterically asking if he was okay. "SPEAK TO ME BUDDY DON'T DIE ON ME." While I rolled my eyes at their idiotic antics, Mizuki walked in with her lunch. There was something wrong though because she looked extremely nervous and was looking down at the ground. I then noticed that she had two lunches and that the other one was probably for Aki. After hearing about how bad her cooking was I pitied the poor fool because He would most likely pass out from eating it. But I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Mizuki making him lunch.

As Mizuki walked in every one seemed to notice the second lunch and were now looking at Aki. He was looking at the box with horror and fear as she approached him.

"H-hi A-Akihisa, w-would you l-like to h-have this l-lunch I m-m-made for you?"She stuttered nervously.

"Ah I'm not really hungry…" he lied. At the exact worst timing his stomach decided to growl sending him to his certain death.

"Are you sure?" she asked "I think your stomach disagrees." She pondered for a bit and then she looked up at him and asked "I-is my cooking really that bad?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears so he finally manned up and responded seriously.

"No, your cooking is great. I love it." He said proudly. She then smiled sweetly and handed him both boxes. "Wait why'd you give me both?" he asked.

"Well if you love it so much I thought that you could have mine too." She said. He then realized that he had just dug his own grave.

Out of nowhere the ninja pervert came up next to me and whispered" How much do you think he'll eat before he passes out?"

I thought for a moment and whispered back" Maybe through the first box but definitely not the second."

He thought for a moment and gave a slight nod before pulling out his camera and focusing it on what was about to happen. Aki had reluctantly taken both boxes and was slowly opening the first. As soon as he lifted the lid a dark aura emitted from the food that would otherwise look delicious if they didn't already know of its horrible power. With all eyes and a camera on him he took the chop sticks and put on a determined face. He started shoveling the food in his mouth at a lightning pace quickly finishing off the first box but as he was reaching for the second he froze and his expression went blank. He then fell over and passed out.

"O-Oh no w-why did he faint?!" said a scared Mizuki. That's when our class rep. Yuuji finally decided to jump into the conversation.

"He just, um ate too much too fast."Being very gullible Mizuki just smiled and then she got an idea.

"Would any of you like any food?" she asked us sweetly. It may be innocent to her but to us it was her executing her plan to kill us all with her poison. Like lightning everyone including Shouko pulls out their lunch except me because being the idiot I am I forgot my lunch. Preparing for certain doom I looked around to somehow save myself. "Oh, Minami would you like some then?"

"I … err …um-." while I stumbled trying to find a convincing lie, the pervert decided to speak up.

"She was going to share with me since she forgot hers at home." He said quickly. I looked at him in shock and then quickly switched to a smile and piggy-backed on the lie.

"Um, yeah I asked him if he could share this morning." I said nervously. Thank god my best friend is gullible because she just smiled and said okay as she skipped along to god knows where probably plotting our deaths. When she left I turned to Kouta with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged nonchalantly and sat down on the ridge of the roof opening his lunch. Then he looks up at me and I realize that he was actually sharing with me. I reluctantly sat down while he pulled out an extra pair of chopsticks and handed them to me.

We all ate in silence clearly happy we kept our lives until Aki woke up. It didn't take him too long but when he did he gave us all death glares. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME?!" he yelled.

"You should really be careful Akihisa, If Mizuki hears you she'll come back with that other lunch and you'll probably be forced to eat it." calmly Stated Yuuji. Aki then clamped a hand over his mouth and spoke in a whisper.

"I didn't think about that." he said. Then an Idea must have popped into his head because he visibly perked up. "Hey we should all hang out after school." Since it was a Friday we wouldn't have school so we could stay out pretty late. After everyone said yes and agreed on where to meet I went to tell Mizuki of our plans. Then lunch ended and we went back to a normal day of school.

_**After School**_

After I had finished my classes I went to the meeting place to find out I was the only one there. I waited a couple of minutes until more people showed up. First it was Yuuji, Shouko, and Kouta. Then it was Hideyoshi and Mizuki. Lastly the idiot who thought of this was last to arrive. When I spotted him he was running towards us with the evening sun shining on him. He looked so… adorable. Mizuki and I blushed slightly as he approached the group.

"Sorry…late... Iron Man… ran." He was speaking in between pants and was sweating profusely. He looked kind of cute though. When he finally caught his breath we set off down the side walk on our way to the park. Shouko was trying to cuddle up to Yuuji while he was shifting uncomfortably in the back of the group, Hideyoshi is in a deep conversation with Aki a little further up, Mizuki and I were chatting towards the front, and Kouta was in the very front fiddling with his camera. We waited to cross the street at a crossroad. As soon as the turned green for us to go Kouta walked forward not looking up from his camera. I was about to walk too but I saw a car that wasn't stopping and a man talking on a phone inside. He wasn't paying attention and neither was Kouta .I saw the dangerous situation and took the only action I could.

"KOUTA LOOK OUT!"I screamed but I was too late. He looked up and the driver finally noticed him and slammed on the brakes but not before hitting him a little ways forwards. I screamed and shut my eyes with tears pouring down. I felt my legs moving themselves and running out to the unconscious boy. I kneeled down next to him still bawling my eyes out. By now everyone was now running to his side and trying to wake him up. Yuuji had pulled his phone out and was talking to a 911 operator. Out of everyone there I was the one who was freaking out the most. I was on his right holding his hand and trying to wake him up while Mizuki was hiding her Face in Aki's shoulders. Shouko was standing next to Yuuji hanging onto his arm for dear life while Aki and Hideyoshi were scoping out his injuries. I was directly above his head checking his pulse when his eyes fluttered open.

"M-Minami?" he asked disoriented. I looked at him surprised and clung to his hand tighter.

"Yes, It's me a-are you okay where does it hurt the most." I asked shaking violently. This was the first time I was in such a crisis and I was not taking it very well.

"M-my right leg hurts the most… w-why does it hurt so much?" he asked slightly shaken.

"Y-you got hit by a c-car."I told him still shaking violently.

"M-Minami, I'm s-scared." He says. I was shocked. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him. It was freaking me out even more.

"I-its okay Kouta j-just focus on me d-don't close your eyes okay."I told him he nodded and stared at me with wide eyes shaking slightly. Soon the paramedics arrive swiftly taking Kouta into theambulance. We followed them in a police car to make sure he was alright. In the waiting room I'm still crying into my knees silently while Shouko is still holding onto Yuuji, but this time he didn't resist. He held her close to try and calm her down. Aki was looking at the ground expressionless and silent while Mizuki was trying to comfort me.

After about an hour the doctors come out and tell us that his worst injury was a broken leg but otherwise he was extremely lucky. The man who hit him was apologizing and talking on the phone to what I assume was the police. Once the doctor tells us we could go see him we all silently walk into the room he'd instructed us and saw Kouta. He had bandages along his torso and a few small ones on his face with his leg propped up and firmly wrapped. He was awake and watching us come in.

"Hi guys…" he said solemnly. By now I had stopped crying and went over to hug him along with the rest of the gang. Akihisa finally lifted his head to show his puffy red eyes and tear stroked cheeks.

"Kouta, I'm so, so, so sorry I shouldn't have asked you guys to come hang out it was my fault. "He said and hid his face while quietly sobbing.

"It's not your fault; I should have been watching where I was going. It's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it." He seemed so calm that I was surprised. After about an hour our parents had come to pick us up. Except Aki who said he'd stay a while longer. When I got home I flopped onto bed ignoring Hazuki's questioning on why I looked so bad. I eventually fell asleep but was haunted by the image of Kouta's vulnerable face when he had gotten hit It made my heart wrench.

**A/N Thank you for reading R&R plz **


	2. Chapter 2: Malls, Pins, and Tea Parties

Chapter2: Malls, Pins, and Tea Parties

**A/N: Thanks For those of you who reviewed my story and sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test summon the beasts (sadly)**

Annnd go!

~~~Chapter 1: Malls, Pins, and Tea Parties~~~~

**Kouta's POV**

It's been about an hour since Akihisa finally decided to leave and I haven't been able to sleep. I've been thinking about the accident ever since I got out of the emergency room. Every time I close my eyes I see the memory of me getting hit.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

After Akihisa caught up to us we gladly started walking down the quickest route to the park. Somehow we all ended up in two lines with me in the middle up front. As we neared a crossroad and waited patiently at the corner, I continued fixing the settings on my camera so the sun wouldn't interfere. I glanced up to the light to see if we could go yet and coincidentally the light turned red so I waited until the sign said we could go and started walking out. Not soon after I stepped onto the street, I heard Minami scream.

"KOUTA LOOK OUT!" I turned around to see a red car screeching to a halt a few feet away with a worried driver inside. Before I could react the car hit me and sent me forward which caused me to black out for a while. Not too long after I blacked out I started coming to my senses. Someone was sobbing horribly next to me while squeezing my right hand. A few feet away I heard Yuuji talking on the phone sounding a bit shaken. I slowly open my eyes to see a female silhouette above me which seemed to be making the crying sounds. As my eyes adjust I see a beautiful girl with her maroon hair in a pony tail and her green eyes full of fear and worry. She looked absolutely distraught and I didn't know why. Suddenly I recognized her as Minami, but why was she so sad?

"M-minami? I want to make sure it's her because the way she looks now I'm not sure. She finally notices me being awake and squeezes my hand tighter. Now I'm really scared. Why is she so shaken? Her answer scared me even more.

"Yes, It's me a-are you okay where does it hurt the most." I mentally checked where I felt the most pain. My cheek and arm hurt a lot but it was nothing compared to excruciating pain in my right leg. I can't even move it. Why does it hurt so much, did I trip or something?

"M-my right leg hurts the most… w-why does it hurt so much?" I tried to act calm but it was hard with Minami so hysterical. I wish I could comfort her or something. She looked as if she'd pass out any second.

"Y-you got hit by a c-car." She said scaredly. My heart dropped. It all comes back as I remember walking out in the street without looking. I feel my eyes glaze over as I start shaking. I've never had anything like this happen before so I have no idea how to react.

"M-Minami, I'm s-scared." I say looking for comfort. I can tell this is her first emergency too because she is more hysterical than me. Yet she seems to know exactly what to say to keep me from hyperventilating.

"I-its okay Kouta j-just focus on me d-don't close your eyes okay." I'm too scared to form words so I just nod. Not long after were surrounded by sirens and flashing lights.

_**~~Present~~**_

That's all I remember before I passed out again. After allowing myself to relive the memory I feel my eyes drifting closed. At least I can finally get some sleep.

**Minami's POV**

My eyes flutter open to the first rays of daylight spilling into my room. I check the clock on my phone and see that its 10am. While I'm happy it's a weekend, I'm also sad because today I promised Hazuki that I'd play tea party with her.

I drag myself into a sitting position to be greeted with a horrible headache. I clench my head and lie back down to try and stop the throbbing. The memories of yesterday spill back into my head as realization hits. I cringe as I remember Kouta getting hit by the car. Once again I try to lift myself up, only at a slower pace to prevent my head from exploding.

I slowly walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I'm still in my uniform from the previous day and my hair is in a messy ponytail. I remove the bow and clothes and step into a warm shower that cures my headache. After that I brush my hair down and head back to my room where Hazuki is waiting with one of her stuffed animals.

"Good morning big sister. Are you ready to play Tea party with me?" she asked a little too peppy for ten in the morning. Knowing resistance was futile; I sigh and gesture for her to lead the way to her room.

Luckily Mom after about an hour Mom came in and took Hazuki to her new ballet class that she had been asking about for the past few months. After they both left I trudged back to my room and flopped onto my bed. After lying there for about 10 seconds my phone rang. I grumbled and answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask in my most un-angry-you-called voice.

"Hi minami, its Mizuki." The caller said in a sing-songy voice. I perk up a bit and flip onto my back, ready to talk to my best friend for hours.

"Hi Mizuki! Hows it going?" I ask to start a conversation.

"I'm good. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me. To help take our minds off of things. I also invited Shouko so she wouldn't be left out. "She explained. I thought about what she said. Shopping would take our minds off of the accident.

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 12." I say.

"Alright, see you then." She said before she hung up. I checked the clock to see that it is 11:05. I quickly get up to get ready.

After about an hour I settled on a Blue tank top and skinny jeans. After putting my hair in my signature bow, I grabbed my phone and headed out the door while giving a quick goodbye to my dad. While walking to the bus stop I noticed that my neighbors were selling their house. It wasn't like I knew them very well, but Hazuki had grown quite fond of their daughter. It would be very sad for her to have to lose a friend but I guess they have their reasons.

After getting on the bus and reaching the mall I meet up with Shouko and we wait together for Mizuki. Shouko is wearing a yellow tank top with white floral patterns and a jean skirt. After waiting about five minutes Mizuki shows up panting and sweating profusely.

"Hey guys … sorry I'm late, "she says while continuing to pant heavily. She is wearing a light blue button down shirt with studded swirls and skinny jeans.

"No need to apologize, we weren't waiting too long" I tell her. When she catches her breathe we proceed to our shopping spree.

_**_Time skip _**_

After about an hour or so of shopping we collapse in the food court with all of us carrying at least six bags. "There goes my allowance" I sigh.

"But it was worth it right?" asked Mizuki. I nod slightly and lay my head on the back of the seat. Shouko then stands up.

"I'm going to go and get some food. Do you two want anything? She asked.

"I'll have a salad" Mizuki said.

"Just some water for me "I tell her. She nods slightly and walks off to go and get the food. Mizuki then starts rummaging through her bags and pulls out a pin of a pink lotus flower and hands it to me.

"Could you give this to Hazuki for me "she asks me. I nod and put it in the bag where The Shoes I got Hazuki are. When I sit back up in my chair I see Shouko walking towards us with two more people than she left with.

_**A/N **_

_**Another chapter for my faithful readers. I'll try to update sooner than later. And sorry that this chapters a bit short. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clouds, Crutches, and Aliens on Unicycles

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story it is appreciated.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test summon the beasts or the Hunger games.**

~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Clouds, Crutches, and aliens on Unicycles~~~~~~~

**Mizuki's POV**

As Shouko approaches us we immediately recognize the two people as Akihisa and Yuuji. Akihisa is wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans while Yuuji is wearing a black V-neck and cargo pants When they reach the table, Shouko hands me my salad and Minami her water. For herself she had gotten a strawberry smoothie and a pretzel. Yuuji also has a pretzel and Akihisa has nothing.

"Hey guys" Yuuji says while Akihisa waves while flashing his adorable smile. I wave happily and return the smile simultaneously with Minami as shes drinking her water. The guys and Shouko sit down next to us with me, Yuuji, and Minami on one side and Shouko and Akihisa on the other. As we open our food I can't stop smiling at our luck for running into the guys, especially at the mall.

When we finish our lunch we stay at the table for a while and talk about random topics until about 4:00 when we decide to leave. We walk out of the mall together and walk to a local playground. Minami and I sit on the swings and swing our selves lightly as Yuuji finds a bench and lays down on it with both hands behind his head. Shouko sits in the small space Yuji didn't take up and Akihisa sits on an unoccupied bench. While swinging Minami and I take turns guessing the shapes of clouds. Eventually the others join in and we are all looking up at a cloud that I thought looked like a rabbit but everyone else thought it was an hourglass. As we are debating over the shape a new voice joins the conversation and I immediately recognize it as Hideyoshi.

"It's a bunny," he says which startles me.

"That's what I said!" I say cheerfully.

"_I_ still think it's an hourglass" says Minami as she pouts. I giggle lightly while getting up and walking over to the grass and lying on my back to get a better view of the clouds. Not too much later Minami and Hideyoshi join me along with Akihisa, Shouko, and Yuuji not too far behind. We all lay together while staring at the sun plunge into the horizon and the clouds fade into a pinkish color. I suddenly feel a bit guilty when I realize that while we watch this beautiful sunset, Kouta is stuck in a hospital bed. I hope he's not too bored.

"That one looks like a puppy" Akihisa says as he points to a canine shaped cloud. As the sun went down they each pointed to clouds and matched them with shapes they think are similar to them. These guesses ranging to a teddy bear to an alien on a unicycle.

**(Kouta's POV)**

I slowly open my eyes to see a blinding light and quickly shut them again as the light burns my eyes. After a few seconds I slowly flutter them open again as they adjust to the morning sunlight. I start to sit up but wince as a sharp pain stabs my abdomen. I looked down to see that it is wrapped up in tight bandages along with my leg which was being held up by a sling attached to the ceiling. I look around the room confused as to why I'm in a hospital and finally remember the events of yesterday and being haunted by horrible nightmares about the accident. While I'm thinking the door slowly opens and my parents walk in with my dad carrying a small backpack. My mom sees that I'm sitting up and quickly walks/jogs over to me and traps me in a 'Mama bear hug'. I flinch and she lessens her grip while I wrap my arms around her too. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dad put down the pack in a chair and join in on the hug. We stayed like that for a while until they let go and looked at me. I could tell mom was on the verge of tears and Dad was smiling slightly.

"We were so worried" she said with her voice cracking. I could feel my heart clench as a single tear went down her face. I felt a tear slide down my face too. She hugs me again as dad smiles a little.

"You too look so alike it's scary" he says while chuckling slightly. I heard my stifle a laugh as she pulled away once more. It was true though, our hair is identical except for hers reaching her shoulders. Our faces are extremely similar although her eyes are brown and her eyelashes are a bit longer. My blue eyes come from my Dad who has Blonde hair with a touch of grey.

He then walks to the bag he brought in and pulls out some of my clothes. He brings them over and sets them on my lap.

"Put this on. The doctors are letting us take you home today." He says while gesturing for my mom to leave the room. She stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly before walking out into the hallway. I unbutton the hospital shirt that I refuse to call a gown and Put the black V-neck on with ease but then realize the issue I'm soon to have. I looked from my leg to the shorts a few times before positioning them on my injured leg slowly and sliding them over it, then my left leg. I took me a while but I succeeded without my leg falling or being jostled too much. After a while I heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in" I shout at the door. The door then opens revealing my parents and a nurse who was carrying a pair of crutches. She set them down and slowly lowered the sling so that my leg was on the bed. She helped me swing my legs to the edge of the bed while helping lift me p while I kept my injured leg hovering over the tile floor. My dad then comes over with the crutches and helps me onto them. I put all of most of my weight onto them while taking a small hop on my left leg. After repeating this a few times I get the door and wait while my Dad grabs the bag and my Mom opens the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we get home I slowly walk up the stairs to my room taking every step with extreme care. When I reach my room I Lay down on my bed and let out an exasperated sigh. I could tell my parents heard me because they stay downstairs for a long time watching movies or something. I decide to stay upstairs for the sake of not having to climb back down those awful stairs. At around 12 Mom brings me up a small turkey sandwich with apple juice. She sets it on my desk and walks back down stairs. I Crutch-walk over to the desk and bring the food to my bed while sitting down and eating.

When I'm done I set it back on my desk while turning on my computer. I check my email and find nothing there. As a last resort I get a book off of my book shelf and go back to my bed and tart reading it. Hopefully something happens tomorrow.

_**~~~Time skip~~~**_

**(Minami's POV)**

I wake up Sunday morning stretching in my bed happily, remembering yesterday. After another hour or so of cloud watching we all headed home. When I got home Hazuki was practicing all sorts of spinning she learned in ballet while knocking over a vase in which Mom reacted by threatening to pull her out of the class. I just passed by and said goodnight and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I pick out my outfit for today which is a light blue t-shirt that faded into purple with a heart shaped neckline and washed out jeans. I then go and get ready for the day in the bathroom by brushing my teeth, putting on the outfit and putting my hair up. I headed back to my room and got the bag of stuff I bought for Hazuki. I then walk into her room and place it on her dresser. She's still asleep so I make sure that I'm quiet when I walk out. I head to the kitchen and put myself toast in the toaster as Mom and dad are drinking coffee. They both mumble good morning while reading today's newspaper. I giggle a little and spread jelly on my toast and pour orange juice. When I'm done I walk to the couch and set my breakfast on the coffee table and sit down while biting into the toast. As I'm eating I think about what to do today. While I'm thinking I hear Hazuki wake up and come downstairs. Mom and dad greet her the same way as she descends the stairs. She walks over to Mom and asks her for cereal in which she happily gets for her. I walk by and ruffle her hair as I put the dishes in the sink. I begin walking up the stairs when Dad stops me.

"Hey Minami, Do you want to come to Hazuki's ballet class?" he says while taking a sip of coffee.

"Sure when is it?" I ask curious.

"10:30, so in about an hour. I nod and head back upstairs into my room and pull out my phone. I surf the net for a few minutes before I get up and aimlessly wander around my room. I look at my book shelf and run a finger over the selections I've collected over the years. After picking out 'The Hunger games' I walk downstairs and sit on the couch while my Parents and Hazuki scurry around to make sure Hazuki has everything she needs. While I'm reading Hazuki comes and sits next to me in her lavender leotard and plumb tutu. She looks up at me with her eyes full of energy.

"Are you excited to see me practice ballet?" she says bouncing slightly. I look up from the book and smile at her.

"Very, are you nervous?" I ask. She shakes her head vigorously as her pigtails sway with her almost hitting me a couple of times.

"No way I'm super excited" she says while smiling widely.

"Are you two ready to go?" says Dad as he enters the room with a small bag. We nod and stand up to leave while I leave the book on the coffee table. As were heading to the door Mom comes down the stairs with her camcorder in her hands.

Since we live a few blocks away from the dance studio thing **(A/N I don't know the name of those things)** we walked to it. When finished our walk we entered the tall brick building. We entered the building to be greeted with a large room with a wood flooring and three tan walls with one covered in a huge mirror with a thin bar towards the middle. There are about four rows of metal chairs against the wall farthest from the mirror. We walked in and took three seats in the front while Hazuki ran up to her classmates who are chatting amongst each other. A couple girls notice Hazuki and run up to her and perform some kind of handshake. I smile at their little game and watch as the teacher comes in and introduces herself as . Then she turns to the kids and tells them to get in their spots. As they do so I brace myself for two hours of grade schoolers bumping into each other and falling over.

**A/N: End of chapter three. R&R plz ****. See you in chapter 4!**


End file.
